runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/The evil dude (2)
I nominate The Evil Dude for Bureaucrat status. He is a wise and trusted user, with the highest edit count and certainly the most involvement with the many projects that go on on this site, as well as organizing several events of his own and the admin of the site. His use of admin powers has saved this site from many a large vandal attack, and he is usually the one to go to if one has a program or wishes to discuss Fan-fiction. I believe that he would use the extra Bureaucrat powers wisely, as wisely as the Admin powers. Andrew 13:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I should have accepted this five weeks ago, so I'm doing it now. Arnie 15:56, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Support *'Strong Support' - as nominator. Andrew 13:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - the evil dude is by far the user with the biggest page count, plus he formed the Runiverse and much of its storylines and is a regular contributor to Gielinor as well. Mr. Garrison 14:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - I will support and I have a few reasons to do so: # He has shown he is mature, and can take decisions for the good of the wiki. # He has been around the wiki for a LONG time, he was like the third user (After Chia and Emosworld), he has participated in almost every event in the wiki, he knows how the wiki works very well. # He is a friendly user, if someone needs his help on something, he will work on it once he can. With all that said, he is worth of the Bureaucrat status, and please remember that Chia is a human too and cannot do all the work alone. 21:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I can't do all the work alone? All a b'crat does is make people sysops and give rollback (which isn't that common). It's not like I'm up to my head in work. :P 22:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well...Uh...Oops? Anyone wants a bit of help sometime. 00:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Support - Active and all, and in case I should suddenly go inactive (not likely), he could take over. 22:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Neutral/Pending Oppose *'Weak Oppose' TED's a good guy, but he has fairly bad grammar and at least 3/4 of his pages are under construction. He'd be a great b'crat, but what's a b'crat but an admin with 2 extra buttons? Plus, our current b'crat (Chia) is really active. So, oppose. 14:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :*And before any''one says I put oppose on his RfB 'cos he put pending on my RfA, I didn't. I put oppose because I have good reason to. 14:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose''' I have to agree with Ugozima in that Evil Dude, although has made god knows how many edits, doesn't have the best of grammar and at least half, more like two thirds of his articles are under construction, and most have been so ever since they were created, with little or no information. However, he has taken part in basically every collaborative project. Perhaps updating certain articles would swing my favour one way or the other... --Fegaxeyl 07:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) The evil dude will be granted bureaucrat powers. 09:09, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Requests for adminship